The Newest Crew Member
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: When Sabine is saved by a mysterious girl, the girl becomes part of the crew, and then a friend to everyone. Her relationship with Sabine then progresses even further. Sabine/OC femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Newest Crewmember**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (possible later M)**

 **Summary: Sabine/OC femslash story. When Sabine is saved by a mysterious young girl, the girl later becomes part of the crew, and a friend to all, but most important to Sabine. The summary's bad, I know.**

Sabine blasted a stormtrooper, but then a blast pierced her Mandalorian armor, and a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, where the blast had struck her. She raised her hand, preparing to report she was wounded, but then a second blast destroyed her comlink, and she swore. Sabine snatched up one of her fallen pistols, but before she could fire, the stormtrooper who had shot her kicked her gun away and trained his carbine on her head.

"Hold it right there, rebel scum."

Sabine clutched her stomach and attempted to stand. The trooper's finger grew tight around the trigger, but a figure slammed into the stormtrooper's shoulder, knocking him aside. The rifle still went off, the blast scorching the alley wall. Sabine heard a muffled blaster shot, and the stormtrooper dropped lifelessly to the ground. The newcomer turned to face her. The newcomer was a young human girl, about Sabine's age, who had black hair with blue tips. She had piercing green eyes. Her pistol held limp in one hand, the newcomer leaned down, grabbing Sabine's arm.  
"Come on. We need to get out of here."  
Sabine's vision faded out as the girl lifted her to her feet.  
When Sabine came to, she was laying in a bed, a faint pressure on her stomach. The girl who had saved her was sitting by her side, watching her. The thought that this girl could have been watching Sabine like that the whole time, however long it was, that she had been unconscious was not nearly as unsettling as Sabine thought it should be.

"Are you alright?"

There was concern in the girl's kind tone.

"I'll be fine. Who are you? Why did you save me?"  
"You're part of that rebel cell, right? The one led by the former Jedi?"  
"Uh, how did you know that?"  
"I've been watching you. Well, all of you. Not just you. I don't know your names, but I saw the tall human man with a lightsaber, and identified him as a Jedi. I've been wanting to join you, but I've been afraid to just show up. I haven't been sure what you would do. I've been waiting for an opportunity to get in good with you folks, so when I saw you, who I recognized as part of that cell, I knew I had to help."  
"Well, thank you. I'm Sabine. Sabine Wren," Sabine said, extending an arm to the other girl.

"Tira," the other girl said, shaking Sabine's extended hand.  
"It's nice to meet you, Tira. Where are we?"  
"We're in my den. We're under the city."

"I see. I should probably be getting back to my friends and our ship. Uh, do you want to come with me? I think they might be willing to consider letting you join us, if I tell them you saved me. Which I will, if you accompany me to my friends."

"Sure," Tira said, "that'd be great."

She smiled at Sabine, and then helped her up.

"I repaired your armor while you were unconscious. If you want to put it on, I'll just wait outside."

Sabine nodded, and her new friend stepped outside while she quickly changed into her armor. She walked outside, where Tira was waiting. They set off for the _Ghost._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Newest Crewmember**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (possible later M)**

 **Summary: Sabine/OC femslash story. When Sabine is saved by a mysterious young girl, the girl later becomes part of the crew, and a friend to all, but most important to Sabine. The summary's bad, I know.**

"Kanan, this is Tira. She saved my life," Sabine said, pointing to her new friend, "she wants to join us."

"I see," he said warily, then turned to Tira, "if you saved Sabine from stormtroopers, you being allowed to join is certainly worth consideration. Sabine, do you trust her?"  
"I do. Sort of. I got shot, and she patched me up. I vouch for her," Sabine said.

"Alright. What about you, Hera?"  
"Well, she seems genuinely interested in helping us, and she saved Sabine...I think we should let her join us."  
"Ezra?"  
"Sure, I'm fine with that."  
"Zeb?"

"Sure, that's fine," the Lasat growled.

"Right. Sabine, do you mind sharing a room with her?"  
"That's fine with me," Sabine said, "I guess we're roommates now, Tira."

* * *

 _That Night..._

"Sabine?"  
"Yes, Tira?"  
"I withheld something from all of you. I didn't save you just because I hate the Empire and I wanted to join your cell," the girl said, "I also saved you because...well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I also saved you because...you know what? I don't know what to say, so..."  
Tira pressed her lips softly to Sabine's. The kiss made Sabine's head spin, and after a moment, Tira broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Sabine," Tira said, "I'm in love with you. That's part of why I saved you."

"I see, Tira. I...I like you, but not that way."

"Okay. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Sabine. Good night."  
"Good night, Tira."

Tira flipped over and laid quietly.


End file.
